King for a Day
by Moon Fox
Summary: With Arthur and Gwen away, Merlin decides to take advantage of the opportunity. (Merlin/Sefa, pre 5x01)


**Title: **King for a Day  
**Category:** Het (Canon)  
**Characters/Pairings: **Merlin/Sefa  
**Rating/Warnings:** M / Selin smut  
**Summary: **Arthur and Gwen have gone to visit Lord Godwyn. Merlin gets left behind and decides to take advantage of the situation, making Sefa's first time more than special.

**AN:**_ In 5x01 Sefa made a comment about always getting Merlin into trouble...my steamy muse decided to take that and run. This takes place prior to 5x01 and assumes Merlin and Sefa are in an established relationship. ExcaliburMaiden and I had been bouncing this idea back and forth between us for a while, but neither wrote it, then it was forgotten...until now._  
_This might be continued, it might not... depends on how inspired I am. Unbeta'ed, all errors are my own._

_Also, for a current status update on this and my other works, please see my profile here on ffnet. I try to update it at least twice a month. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you would be so kind!_

* * *

Merlin sighed and sulked.

Princess Elena had specifically requested that King Arthur not bring his usual manservant when he was invited to attend the ceremony acknowledging her first-born son -Lord Godwyn's heir.

The warlock understood her reasoning. The last time they had met, he had forced a Sidhe out of her. While the action had saved her life, Camelot, and ultimately freed her to become a proper young lady, she was still very uneasy around him, as she couldn't remember most of her stay in Camelot.

It was only for two days, Merlin told himself. Arthur would be perfectly safe with the knights. He had to believe that. Gwen would keep him out of trouble. The kingdom had been peaceful, with no sign of Morgana for over two years.

Gaius' shelves were stocked with his tinctures and potions. The old physician had more than enough herbs stocked to cure all of Camelot twice over of any ailment.

There were no stables to muck, no armor to polish.

Gwaine was out on patrol, having recently been given his own command of knights. So, a trip to the tavern for some games was out of the question, since Merlin didn't care for the thought of going alone.

Merlin finally decided on cleaning the Royal Chambers. A deep and thorough cleaning that would have made even George, the recently appointed new stewart of Camelot, proud. Merlin thanked the Fates that his own duties as the King's personal manservant fell outside of Stewart George's jurisdiction.

Pushing open the door, Merlin blinked in surprise to find that the bed had already been made. Dishes from that morning's breakfast had been cleared away. Night clothes were folded into a hamper at the foot of the bed.

Only the large tub sat, still filled with water from the bath Arthur had insisted on taking that morning before riding out to Gawant.

He walked over and dipped his fingers into the tub. It was still on the warm side. For a moment, Merlin envisioned what it would be like to have an actual bath. There was no one around to tell him not to, he thought with a sly smile.

Quickly, he made sure the doors were locked and with his magic, he reheated the water, stripped his clothing off and sank into the first...and probably only...bath he would ever have.

The warm water enveloped him as he laid back luxuriating in the feeling of serenity it brought.

He was dozing happily when he felt a light brush of something silky against his ear and cheek.

"You know you could be thrown in the stocks if the King were to find you." A light giggling voice whispered into his ear.

"Good thing the King is not here, then." He said, still keeping his eyes closed. Merlin wouldn't admit that the Queen's Maid had startled him, although he was certain she could hear the pounding of his heart echoing off the wooden walls of the tub.

Thin arms surrounded his shoulders and began to slid down his chest.

"I thought you had gone with the Queen?" He opened his eyes and smiled up at Sefa.

"I managed to get left behind, when I found out you were staying." Her hands reached into the water. "Oh, my goodness! The water is still warm! How is that possible?"

"Magic?" Merlin blurted out nervously. He offered her his goofiest grin, hoping that she would be like many others and dismiss his truthful answer as a joke.

"Right!" She smiled and laughed.

Merlin breathed easier. "I had locked all the doors. How did you get in here?"

Rolling her eyes, she splashed him playfully. "You should have checked the garderrobe. I was cleaning it when I heard you come in."

"Ah. Perhaps, then, you should get clean yourself...after all that hard work."

"Are you suggesting I join you in the bathtub, sir?" She gasped in shock. "I think that warm water has gone to your head. Who do you think you are lazing about while the rest of us work?"

"I could pretend to be the king." He smirked, "Maybe, I should order you to join me?"

"King Merlin ordering poor defenseless servants into the tub with him? How scandalous!"

"I'll show you scandalous!" He quickly turned and grabbed Sefa, pulling her into the bath, clothes and all.

She squealed as the water engulfed her, but found herself uncaring about her wet state, when his lips planted themselves against hers. The squeal turned into a moan of pleasure as she opened her mouth to his. Her hands moved through the water to try and find something stable.

He gasped loudly when her fingers brushed against him. The two of them had teased each other for weeks with kisses and playful, but nearly-chaste caresses. Pulling her into the tub with him had been about the fun and surprise of it. He hadn't remembered his nudity under the water until that moment.

Sefa started to pull her hand back and he shook his head. Taking her hand in his, he lead it back to his hardening penis.

Merlin's breath quickened. He'd relieved himself enough over the years to know what it felt like. Also, Gwaine had made certain that Merlin occasionally had a night off to visit the local brothel with him.

Timidly, she brushed against his length again. His hand still covering hers, as he began to show her how he liked it. Rubbing up and down. The downward stroke taking her hand farther to the soft skin of his scrotum before coming back upward.

Sefa's soft touches and the way she shyly wrapped her hand around him near the tip was something new and utterly amazing. He didn't know if it was her inexperience or the way he felt about her, but he wanted more.

Sefa's hand began to move under the surface of the water. Gaining confidence with each stroke. She watched his eyes and could tell when she did something he liked.

He couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering closed and the deep moan of satisfaction that welled up in his chest when she squeezed him tighter and rubbed her hand up and down his entire length.

His eyes were black with lust and he reached out to her. A calloused hand threaded through her hair and grasped her neck, pulling her face to his. He wanted her, gods how he wanted her. Merlin let her know just how much, as he kissed with an unprecedented force of passion.

He allowed his animalistic desires to take over. He found the hem of her skirt in the water and worked his hand through the cloth and into the space between her legs.

His name came from her lips in a mewing gasp. Her eyes closed at the new sensation of man softly fingering her tender folds.

Merlin may have joked about pretending to be royalty, but he was glad that Sefa was a servant and couldn't afford the layers of underclothes that the nobility piled on themselves. Reigning himself in, he looked into her eyes with a deep longing and a question on his lips. He smiled and kissed her when she nodded her consent.

Slowly, he inserted his long finger into her well. She was tight. Tighter than any of the few brothel girls who he had been with. The untested depths shivered around him and he drew his finger out slowly, keeping his lips pressed to hers as he moved back in and added a second finger.

Sefa nearly cried out, her sounds muffled against Merlin's mouth when he pressed his fingers in deeply and caressed her inner barrier, while his tongue plunged into the depths of her mouth. His thumb pressed against the hardened nub of her clit and wiggled against it.

She lost all rational thought as those fingers curled inside of her, reaching down to meet the thumb. She cried out loud as the first full orgasm she had ever experienced came upon her hard. His manhood had been nearly forgotten, though it still throbbed in the water between them.

As the waves of pleasure began to subside, and his masterful fingers slid out, Sefa felt a deep longing inside of her. She wanted more. More than his tantalizing kisses and teasing fingers. "I...want you to... Merlin, please..."

He sat up straighter in the tub and couldn't move his hands fast enough to get her wet skirts out of the way. Merlin helped her to position her legs so she was straddling his lap.

He swallowed against the growing anticipation. One last chance to back out. "Are you sure?"

She answered him by reaching between their bodies. Finding him in the water, she hesitantly stroked him a few times before she positioned herself over his sword, ready to sheath it to the hilt.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. He met her eyes with his gaze and her hips with his strong hands. It was up to her. They had never even discussed taking this step in their relationship, as it was typically reserved for the marriage bed. He wouldn't blame her if she backed out now.

Her dress clung to her frame and his eyes drifted down to the drops of water that laid on the swells of her breasts. He licked his lips, imagining licking the moisture off, and perhaps seeing what lay underneath the tight, wet bodice.

He forced his gaze back up to her eyes. His hands tightened on her rounded hips.

She smiled down at him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. One last nod, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He groaned loudly as her tight opening forced back the skin and began to swallow him. He held her eyes and ground his teeth, trying not to push himself into her. He wanted this to be Sefa's choice.

She stopped when she felt his tip meeting the resistance inside of her. Unsure of what to do, she looked down at the dark-haired man beneath her.

Merlin smiled softly, he leaned forward for a deep kiss, and at the same time he rocked his hips and forced his way past her virgin resistance.

Her scream of mixed pleasure and pain was lost in his mouth. The hurt passed quickly and the feel of him completely inside of her left her breathless. Sefa leaned against his chest.

He held her to him, rocking his hips slowly, the water lapped at the sides of the tub. What had started as a playful frolick in the bath had turned into something more serene and magical. Merlin noticed that the water had started to cool, and the cloth of her dress and bodice was cold against his skin.

Kissing her softly, he pushed her back off of him and she whimpered at the loss. "I think we should exit the bath, and get you out of that dress."

"But..." She started to protest, and then began noticing the chill setting in. Following his eyes to the bed Sefa gasped at the implication. "You don't mean to..."

"Why not?" He asked devilishly. "They won't return until at least tomorrow. We can have everything laundered and back in order by then."

Merlin stood up, his naked body glistened as the water fell from his lean muscles. Sefa found herself enraptured by his engorged manhood, pulsing and waiting to once again be seated inside her core.

He carefully helped her out of the water, her dress creating a pool on the floor. For a split second he thought about using his magic to bring the fireplace to life, but then thought better of it. Their actions so far, if they were to be caught, would have brought enough trouble down on them both. He didn't want to run the risk of her knowing about his magic, as well.

Leaning down, he started kissing her neck, wanting to make their time together as special as possible. He stilled her shaking hands and pressed them flat against his chest, while he untied the water swollen laces of her dress.

The bodice fell to the floor with a wet flop, and soon the rest of the garment was peeled from her shoulders. He kissed the pale skin as it was revealed.

Sefa found herself shivering more from the sensual caress of his lips than the cold air touching her skin. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned softly when he pulled the wet dress off of her breasts. She heard him muttering words of appreciation as he began massaging them.

His thumbs grazed her nipples and he leaned over further to take one into his mouth.

She was glorious. The swells of her bosom were full and heavy in his hands. He let one fall and gave all his attention to the other, before kissing his way across her chest and repeating his ministrations.

Kissing his way lower, he knelt and found her navel while he peeled the dress over her hips, letting it fall into a pool of wet cloth at her feet. He had never known a more beautiful woman in all his life.

She cried out in surprised pleasure as his tongue swirled and then delved into her belly button. And then, he moved lower.

Her bushel of auburn hair between her legs was soft and he traced its outline with his tongue, his fingers once again finding their way inside her. Merlin was aching to have her with more than his fingertips.

His cock throbbed painfully. He stood up and swept her up in his arms, carrying her over to the large bed.

It had been one thing to take advantage of the bathtub, it was quite another to lay uninvited upon the royal bed. The thought almost stopped him, but her lips kissing his chin and then his mouth sent any rational thought skipping from his mind.

The soft duvet molded to her body, as he laid her on top of it. She smiled invitingly, and he obliged without hesitation, slipping his knees between her, and opening her legs to him.

Quickly positioning himself, he teased her entrance with the tip of his shaft. She was warm and wet from more than the bathwater. He could see her aching need in her eyes and reveled in how it mirrored his own.

He sought out her mouth and slanted his against it, whispering word of adoration.

Sefa wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted her hips upward, feeling his tip enter her. "Merlin," she whispered, "take me. I want to be yours."

He needed no other words of encouragement. A wide grin spread across his face as his sword slid deeply inside of her, this time meeting no resistance.

She was his, and he was hers. He made love to her on the bed of a king and he felt like a king.


End file.
